This invention relates to catamenial accessories and more particularly to a unitary holder for holding one or more prepackaged tampons, menstrual medications such as analgesics, and a date indicator for indicating a date related to the menstrual period. The date of onset of last menses is very important to most women. U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,588 issued Jul. 18, 1989 to Rasmussen discloses a holder for feminine hygiene supplies that includes a slide out tray with a calendar and detachable pencil for recording the date. It is much too large to be carried inconspicuously in a lady's purse. It does not provide a suitable compartment for medications such as pain pills. The pencil and calendar may be used for other purposes and are easily misplaced.